Revenge Porn
by Windsof Change.x
Summary: Kai and Tala are in Kai's bedroom editing a nude photo of Kai's ex-girlfriend. Revenge Porn is sweet. -AU-ish. Yaoi. One-Shot. Songfic. Mentions of sex.


**Windsof Change.x: **This was a quick one-shot i wrote whilst i was bored and listening to a bunch of Blood On The Dance Floor songs, and one of them just stood out and i as like 'I HAVE TO WRITE A ONE SHOT' also, my friend (hacksawbuscus) helped me pick the song.  
i'd been wanting to write a song-fic for a while and well here it is...  
i hope it's good and you like reading it, i literally wrote it 10 minutes ago.

**Disclaimer: **i don't own Kai nor Tala, nor do i own the song: Revenge Porn, which is by the amazing, Blood On The Dance Floor.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, mentions of slight sex, editing of nude pictures.

**POV: **Tala's.

* * *

I sat leant against the back of the computer chair with Kai on my lap. Kai was messing around with a picture his girlfriend, wait, let me correct myself there, Kai was currently messing around with a _naked_ picture of his _ex_-girlfriend. It made me want to gag as I saw the 'sexy pose' she was in. If she thought that was sexy, she obviously hadn't had mind blowing sex with Kai like I had. The picture itself was good quality and the lighting was right, but Kai didn't seem to think she looked 'good' enough for what he was going to do with the picture, hence why he was now clicking left and right photo shopping the picture until he thought it was of a standard.

This picture was actually only one of the many she'd sent him actually.

The way she looked? Well, she was the type of girl who had long platinum blonde hair, the fake tan that looked like the stain you put on garden decking, boobs so big that they were constantly showing 'by accident' because all she wore were crop tops that were to small and then her legs would always be on show because she claimed to own no other pants than daisy dukes.

What Kai saw in her I'll never know, and I don't really want to find out honestly.

I groaned as his computer buzzed again. The bitch had sent him yet another picture. Kai turned around in my arms causing me to loosen my arms around his waist for a moment and he smiled softly at me before leaning over and kissing me.

"Don't worry Tala; the pictures will stop as soon as I'm done." He winked.

My face turned from bored to mischievous as he turned back around and continued to mess around with the picture. I must admit, I think he has a future in editing pictures. _Note the sarcasm people. Note, the, sarcasm._

Another buzz.

"If you don't hurry up and finish that picture I swear I'm just going to post it anyway!" I growled.

"Almost done Tally, almost done." He replied.

"I hate when you call me that." I grumbled as I nuzzled into the back of his neck.

"You don't seem to mind me calling you it when we're doing X-Rated activities." He was smirking, I could tell. You can hear it in his voice. The bastard.

Whilst he was busy being smug and finishing up his poor editing job, I gently swept his pony tail to the side and started nibbling from the junction in his neck, kissing and nipping at his neck and gradually making my way up to the back on his ear which I continued to like and blow puffs of air on.

I felt Kai shiver. Good.

I took his earlobe in my ear and sucked on it before harshly biting down.

Kai yelped and jumped in my lap, landing back right on my manhood. I groaned at the pain and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"TALA! Don't do that when I'm concentrated."

"Well I'm pretty sure you could tell I was going to do something like that." I groan out.

I felt him wriggle in my lap, a mock was of 'rubbing it better'. He was such an asshole.

"Stop it." I growled.

He stopped, but I could see the way his cheek was raised, he was smirking. That's it; he's in for a pounding. A pounding so hard he'll feel it in the morning and I don't give a fuck how much he tells me not too.

"There, all done." He sighs.

I take a look over his shoulder and bite my lip to stop myself from howling. She looks hideous! It's fucking perfect!

"Do it Kai. Post it, send it, and share it. Share the lovely picture with the rest of the world." I chuckled.

He grinned like a maniac as he opened up as many tabs as he could, logging onto random social networking websites to post the picture on.

I couldn't help but laugh every time he pressed the 'share' or 'post' button. Call me evil, I honestly couldn't care less.

The whore was trying to get in the way of mine and Kai's relationship. He'd dumped her over three weeks ago because she cheated on him with one of Kai's cousins and she was still trying to get him back. She was clearly naïve and didn't know what Kai liked as she would continuously send a minimum of three naked pictures a day.

What the pictures consisted of?

Just some random whore headed blonde who thought she looked hot shoving random things in places a gay man fears the most.

"All done." Kai snickered as he leaned back into my chest.

"Good." I grinned, "Because now you can help me with a little problem you seemed to have caused when you tried to rub me better." I quickly grabbed the mouse from him and went down his music list where I proceeded to find a certain song that seemed to fit well with current events.

'_**Take your pants off.  
Welp, we just wanna see you naked.**_

_**Blah blah blah, with all your bullshit,  
XXX crossing out the hit list,  
Hunter Moore on speed dial,  
You'll be famous for a while.**_'

He gave an uncharacteristic giggle as I threw him on the bed and continued to ravish him, our clothes flying on the floor in all directions.

The computer behind us seemed to buzz, but it was hardly audible over the music that blasted through the speakers of Kai's desktop.

'_**BAMF mode has been activated,  
Why did out love grow complicated,  
Cheated on me and broke my heart,  
Gonna show the world your private parts.**_'

Minutes passed and the song continued to replay as Kai and I lay spent in bed with one another, my arms around his waist, his body laid on top of mine.

As we were on our ways to unconsciousness, I felt his chest vibrate against mine.

"Revenge porn is sweet." He sighed before we both fell asleep.


End file.
